Toonami/Other
- Show IDs are sorted by the original US or Japan air date/Toonami air date corresponding to the ID timeframe. Toonami (first era) March 1997–January 1999 Toonami-1997.PNG vlcsnap-2015-07-25-05h07m39s209.png vlcsnap-2015-07-25-05h07m41s229.png vlcsnap-2015-07-25-05h07m48s28.png vlcsnap-2015-07-25-05h08m07s220.png vlcsnap-2015-07-25-05h08m13s40.png vlcsnap-2015-11-30-15h41m04s191.png vlcsnap-2015-07-25-05h09m53s6.png vlcsnap-2015-10-20-14h45m19s133.png|''Dragon Ball z'' (1989-1996/1998)* Toonami-1997-SailorMoon.PNG|''Sailor Moon'' ID used in 1998. vlcsnap-2015-06-23-02h15m17s89.png|"Later" closing ID used from March 17, 1997 to January 1999. January–July 1999 Toonami-May1999-02.PNG Toonami-May1999-03.PNG|16:9 letterboxed Toonami-May1999-04.PNG|''Later'' bumper Show IDs Toonami-May1999-00.PNG|''Dragon Ball Z'' (1989-1996/1999)* Toonami-May1999-01.PNG|''The Real Adventures Of Jonny Quest'' (1996-1997/1999)* Vlcsnap-2015-11-30-15h32m40s6.png|''ReBoot'' promo (1994-2001/1999)* Toonami-May1999-05.PNG|''ReBoot'' (1994-2001/1999)* vlcsnap-2015-07-20-14h43m59s37.png|''Sailor Moon'' (1992-1997/1999)* July 1999–February 2000 vlcsnap-2015-06-23-02h13m58s75.png vlcsnap-2015-06-23-02h14m06s153.png vlcsnap-2015-10-12-07h20m34s166.png Screen_Shot_2016-01-27_at_12.56.57.png| Show IDs vlcsnap-2015-10-20-14h45m08s750.png|''Sailor Moon'' (1992-1997/1999-2000)* Toonami-1999-2000-Reboot.PNG|''ReBoot'' (1994-2001/1999-2000)* vlcsnap-2015-10-20-14h44m34s172.png|''Dragon Ball Z'' (1989-1996/1999-2000)* vlcsnap-2015-10-20-14h44m27s789.png|''The Real Adventures of Jonny Quest'' (1996-1997/1999)* vlcsnap-2015-11-04-03h57m59s687.png|''Voltron'' (1984-1985/1999)* vlcsnap-2015-10-20-14h45m03s733.png|''Robotech'' (1985/1999-2000?)* vlcsnap-2015-11-06-19h11m28s192.png|''Cartoon Roulette'' (1941-1982/1999)* vlcsnap-2015-11-30-12h54m37s031.png|''Thundercats'' (1985-1989/1999-2000)* vlcsnap-2015-10-20-14h44m36s658.png|''The Powerpuff Girls'' promo frame A (1998-2005/1999)* vlcsnap-2015-07-26-01h33m15s147.png|''The Powerpuff Girls'' promo frame B (1998-2005/1999)* February 2000–March 2003 vlcsnap-2015-06-06-23h52m36s18.png vlcsnap-2015-05-30-22h44m23s217.png vlcsnap-2015-06-23-02h14m13s226.png vlcsnap-2015-07-03-04h12m17s75.png vlcsnap-2015-07-23-22h11m01s10.png vlcsnap-2015-07-10-15h00m01s157.png vlcsnap-2015-06-23-02h14m15s249.png vlcsnap-2015-05-10-20h23m44s225.png vlcsnap-2015-05-10-20h23m30s44.png vlcsnap-2015-06-28-13h01m32s204.png|Variant used on Trapped in Hyperspace. Toonami_Trapped_In_Hyperspace_Later_bump.png|"Later" ID as seen in Trapped in Hyperspace. vlcsnap-2015-05-10-20h23m26s42.png vlcsnap-2015-06-27-17h24m17s117.png vlcsnap-2015-06-23-02h11m41s220.png vlcsnap-2015-06-23-02h11m52s90.png vlcsnap-2015-06-23-02h12m05s223.png vlcsnap-2015-06-23-02h13m05s58.png vlcsnap-2015-07-20-22h21m26s121.png Toonami-2003-04-15.PNG vlcsnap-2015-06-24-16h39m20s132.png|Version seen of promos for The Intruder vlcsnap-2015-05-16-16h33m40s176.png|Opening used for The Intruder Toonami_presents_The_Intruder_Episode_7.png|Opening used for the episode 7 of The Intruder vlcsnap-2015-07-09-08h16m30s179.png|Variation used for Lockdown. vlcsnap-2015-05-20-17h31m41s115.png|"Later" closing ID used at the time vlcsnap-2015-07-20-22h22m45s147.png|"Later" ID as seen in the Toonami: Full Cycle promo. vlcsnap-2015-07-20-22h17m30s57.png|"Later" ID only used for the theatrical trailer. Screen_Shot_2016-07-24_at_15.55.35.jpg| Show IDs February 2000–October 2000 Vlcsnap-2015-06-23-02h09m18s88.png|''Sailor Moon'' (1992-1997/2000)* vlcsnap-2015-10-20-14h28m24s114.png|''ReBoot'' promo (1994-2001/2000)* vlcsnap-2015-11-30-15h40m23s37.png|''ReBoot'' (1994-2001/2000)* vlcsnap-2015-11-30-13h00m38s859.png|''Gundam Wing'' (1995-1996/2000)* vlcsnap-2015-11-06-19h12m52s13.png|''Ronin Warriors'' (1988-1989/2000)* vlcsnap-2015-11-06-19h14m06s250.png|''Ronin Warriors'' (1988-1989/2000)* vlcsnap-2015-07-20-22h11m37s126.png|''Tenchi Muyo!'' (1992-2005/2000)* vlcsnap-2015-07-20-22h12m38s221.png|''Tenchi Universe'' (1995/2000*) October 2000–March 2003 vlcsnap-2015-06-23-02h03m32s219.png|''Dragon Ball Z'' (1989-1996/2000-2003)* vlcsnap-2015-04-24-15h29m54s164.png|''Sailor Moon'' (1992-1997/2000-2001)* vlcsnap-2015-06-23-02h04m53s252.png|''Batman: The Animated Series'' (1992-1995/2000-2001)* vlcsnap-2015-11-30-15h40m54s98.png|''ReBoot'' (1994-2001/2000, 2001)* vlcsnap-2015-10-20-14h44m31s773.png|''Gundam Wing'' (1995-1996/2000-2001)* tm-intro.jpg|''Tenchi Muyo!'' (1992-2005/2000-2002)* vlcsnap-2015-06-23-02h04m48s202.png|''Tenchi Universe'' (1995/2000, 2002)* vlcsnap-2015-06-23-02h05m12s188.png|''Tenchi in Tokyo'' (1997/2000, 2002)* vlcsnap-2015-06-23-02h04m04s33.png|''Cardcaptor Sakura/Cardcaptors'' (1998-2000/2001)* vlcsnap-2015-06-23-02h05m57s139.png|''Mobile Suit Gundam'' (1979-1980/2001-2002)* vlcsnap-2015-06-23-02h03m38s31.png|''Dragon Ball'' (1986-1989/2001-2003)* vlcsnap-2015-06-23-02h03m23s128.png|''Transformers: Armada'' (2002-2003) Toonamithundercatsshowid2002.png|''Thundercats'' (1985-1989/2002)* Toonamioutlawstarshowid2001.png|''Outlaw Star'' (1998/2001)* Toonami-2000-2003-GGundam.PNG|''G Gundam'' (1994-1995/2002-2003)* vlcsnap-2015-04-24-15h29m18s65.png|''The Powerpuff Girls'' (1998-2005/2002)* Toonami-2000-2003-Hamtaro.PNG|''Hamtaro'' (2000-2006/2002)* March 2003–April 2004 Toonami-2003-04-00.PNG Toonami-2003-04-01.PNG Toonami-2003-04-03.PNG Toonami-2003-04-08.PNG Toonami-2003-04-07.PNG|Used in DBZ Movies Toonami-2003-04-0D.PNG Toonami-2003-04-13.PNG Toonami-2003-04-18.PNG Toonami-2003-04-1A.PNG|"Later" closing ID used from March 17th 2003 to April 16th 2004. Show IDs Toonami-2003-04-04.PNG|''Dragon Ball'' (1986-1989/2003-2004)* Toonami-2003-04-02.PNG|''Dragon Ball'' promo (1986-1989/2003-2004)* Toonami-2003-04-05.PNG|''Dragon Ball Z'' (1989-1996/2003-2004)* Toonami-2003-04-06.PNG|''Dragon Ball Z'' new episodes promo (1989-1996/2003-2004)* Toonami-2003-04-0B.PNG|''Dragon Ball GT'' (1996-1997/2003-2004)* Toonami-2003-04-0A.PNG|''Dragon Ball GT'' promo (1996-1997/2003-2004)* Toonami-2003-04-0C.PNG|''Dragon Ball Chronicles'' (1989-1997/2003)* Toonami-2003-04-09.PNG|''Dragon Ball Z: Cooler's Revenge'' (1991/2003)* Toonami-2003-04-10.PNG Toonami-2003-04-11.PNG PK-intro.jpg|''Pokemon: The First Movie'' (US, 1999/2004)* PK2000-intro.jpg|''Pokemon: The Movie 2000'' (US, 2000/2004)* PK3-intro.jpg|''Pokemon 3: The Movie'' (US, 2001/2004)* PPGM-intro.jpg|''The Powerpuff Girls Movie'' (2002/2004)* vlcsnap-2015-07-03-04h05m17s235.png|''Duel Masters'' (2002-2006/2004)* vlcsnap-2015-07-03-04h06m21s110.png|''Duel Masters'' promo (2002-2006/2004)* Toonami-2003-04-12.PNG Toonami-2003-04-14.PNG Toonami-2003-04-16.PNG Toonami-2003-04-17.PNG Toonami-2003-04-19.PNG April 2004–March 2007, March 2012–April 2013 Toonami-04-open-matte.jpg|Open matte variant. vlcsnap-2015-06-28-12h59m12s86.png vlcsnap-2015-06-28-12h54m51s49.png vlcsnap-2015-06-28-12h54m56s99.png vlcsnap-2015-06-28-12h55m02s158.png vlcsnap-2015-06-28-12h55m17s54.png vlcsnap-2015-06-28-12h55m23s110.png vlcsnap-2015-06-28-12h55m31s186.png vlcsnap-2015-06-28-12h55m41s38.png Screen_Shot_2016-07-23_at_19.17.09.jpg vlcsnap-2015-06-28-12h55m45s73.png vlcsnap-2015-06-28-12h55m54s168.png vlcsnap-2015-06-28-12h55m58s203.png vlcsnap-2015-06-28-12h56m02s243.png vlcsnap-2015-06-28-12h56m06s27.png Screen_Shot_2016-07-23_at_19.22.45.jpg vlcsnap-2015-07-10-17h15m48s239.png vlcsnap-2015-05-20-17h31m18s120.png|"Later" closing ID used from April 17th 2004 to March 17th 2007 and on April Fools Day 2012. Show IDs Original Generation (2004–2007) vlcsnap-2015-07-03-04h04m40s123.png|''Duel Masters'' (2002-2006/2004-2006)* vlcsnap-2015-07-05-10h12m55s188.png|''Dragon Ball GT'' (1996-1997/2004-2005)* vlcsnap-2015-07-10-16h13m06s554.png|''Teen Titans'' (2003-2006/2004-200?)* vlcsnap-2015-07-03-03h35m16s144.png|''Zatch Bell!'' (2003-2006/2005-2007)* vlcsnap-2015-07-10-15h48m32s321.png|''One Piece'' (1999-present/2005-2007)* vlcsnap-2015-07-03-03h47m48s234.png|''Naruto'' (2002-2007/2005-2007)* vlcsnap-2015-07-05-01h50m57s116.png|''Dragon Ball Z'' (1989-1996/2005-2006)* vlcsnap-2015-07-10-16h40m34s211.png|''Rurouni Kenshin'' promo (1996-1998/200?)* vlcsnap-2015-07-05-10h12m37s46.png|''Dragon Ball GT: Lost Episodes'' (1996-1997/2005)* vlcsnap-2015-07-10-15h43m29s926.png|''Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo'' (2003-2005/2005-200?)* vlcsnap-2015-07-10-15h44m28s721.png|''Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo'' (2003-2005/2005)* vlcsnap-2015-07-10-16h18m32s779.png|''Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Team Go-Getters Out Of The Gate!'' promo (200?/2006)* vlcsnap-2015-07-10-16h15m13s910.png|''Teen Titans: Trouble in Tokyo'' promo (2006) vlcsnap-2015-07-10-15h59m52s368.png|''YuYu Hakusho'' (1992-1995/200?-200?)* vlcsnap-2015-07-10-15h45m16s571.png|''One Piece'' promo (1999-present/2007?)* April 1st 2012 Toonami Bleach show promo 2012.png|''Bleach'' promo (2004-2012/2012)* vlcsnap-2015-06-28-12h53m22s183.png|''Dragon Ball Z'' (1989-1996/2012)* vlcsnap-2015-06-28-12h53m31s11.png|''Gundam Wing'' (1995-1996/2012)* vlcsnap-2015-06-28-12h53m43s134.png|''Tenchi Muyo!'' (1992-2005/2012)* vlcsnap-2015-06-28-12h53m54s249.png|''Outlaw Star'' (1998/2012)* vlcsnap-2015-06-28-12h54m07s122.png|''The Big O'' (1999-2003/2012)* vlcsnap-2015-07-10-17h11m53s188.png|''YuYu Hakusho'' (1992-1995/2012)* vlcsnap-2015-07-10-17h13m17s10.png|''Blue Submarine No. 6'' (1998-2000/2012)* vlcsnap-2015-07-10-17h14m31s238.png|''Trigun'' (1998/2012)* vlcsnap-2015-07-10-17h16m06s163.png|''Astro Boy'' (1963-1966/2012)* vlcsnap-2015-07-10-17h16m49s77.png|''Gigantor'' (1963-1966/2012)* March 2007–September 2008 Toonami-2007-2008-01.PNG|Teaser logo Toonami-2007-2008-02.PNG|''Later'' bumper Toonami-2007-2008-03.PNG|''Later'' bumper in 16:9 Toonami (second era) 2012–2013 2012 vlcsnap-2015-06-28-12h52m45s50.png vlcsnap-2015-07-03-03h57m01s134.png bandicam 2016-07-04 17-14-30-805.jpg|''Adult Swim'' ID vlcsnap-2015-06-23-02h16m40s145.png|''Later" closing ID, used from May 26, 2012 to December 29, 2012.'' Toonami_Disclaimer_2012_version_1.jpg|Mature Content ID Show IDs vlcsnap-2015-07-10-16h21m26s726.png|''Casshern Sins'' promo (2008-2009/2012)* vlcsnap-2015-07-10-16h21m40s800.png|''Casshern Sins'' (2008-2009/2012)* vlcsnap-2015-07-10-16h21m50s352.png|''Casshern Sins'' (2008-2009/2012)* vlcsnap-2015-07-10-17h10m35s168.png|''Ghost in the Shell: Stand Alone Complex 2nd GIG'' (2004-2005/2012)* vlcsnap-2015-07-10-15h54m34s221.png|''Cowboy Bebop'' (1998-1999/2012)* vlcsnap-2015-07-10-15h54m50s678.png|''Cowboy Bebop'' (1998-1999/2012)* vlcsnap-2015-06-28-12h57m07s113.png|''Sym-Bionic Titan'' (2010-2011/2012)* vlcsnap-2015-07-10-16h36m39s457.png|''Thundercats'' (2011-2012/2012)* vlcsnap-2015-07-03-03h26m04s249.png|''InuYasha'' (2000-2004/2012)* vlcsnap-2015-06-29-16h45m02s113.png|''Tenchi Muyo! GXP'' (2002/2012)* vlcsnap-2015-07-03-03h48m02s120.png|''Naruto'' (2002-2007/2012)* vlcsnap-2015-07-03-03h56m52s55.png|''Naruto'' promo (2002-2007/2012)* 2013 vlcsnap-2015-05-17-23h22m34s183.png vlcsnap-2015-06-28-12h59m53s230.png bandicam 2016-07-04 17-21-46-604.jpg|''Adult Swim'' ID bandicam 2016-07-04 17-16-29-242.jpg|''Adult Swim'' ID. St Patrick's Day 2013 variation. vlcsnap-2015-06-23-02h16m57s67.png|"Later" closing ID, 2013 variation. ToonamiIlaterbumpStPatricksDay2013.png|"Later" closing ID, St Patrick's Day 2013 variation. Toonami_Disclaimer_January_2013.jpg|Mature Content ID Toonami_Disclaimer_St_Patrick's_Day_2013.jpg|Mature Content ID. St Patrick's Day 2013 variation. Show IDs vlcsnap-2015-07-10-15h55m48s419.png|''Cowboy Bebop'' (1998-1999/2013)* vlcsnap-2015-06-28-12h58m48s64.png|''Sym-Bionic Titan'' (2010-2011/2013)* vlcsnap-2015-07-10-16h36m55s564.png|''Thundercats'' (2011-2012/2013)* vlcsnap-2015-07-03-03h27m24s30.png|''InuYasha'' (2000-2004/2013)* vlcsnap-2015-07-03-03h48m18s18.png|''Naruto'' (2002-2007/2013)* vlcsnap-2015-06-29-16h45m11s21.png|''Tenchi Muyo! GXP'' (2002/2013)* vlcsnap-2015-07-10-16h45m35s762.png|''Soul Eater'' (2008-2009/2013)* 2013–2014 vlcsnap-2015-06-28-12h50m51s187.png vlcsnap-2015-12-05-00h56m15s82.png AdultSwimToonami201314.png|''Adult Swim'' ID Bandicam_2016-07-04_17-25-07-059.jpg|''Adult Swim'' ID. Daylight Savings 2013 variation. Toonamibump2013.png| Screen_Shot_2018-06-28_at_12.46.15.png|''Space Dandy'' variation used in 2013 vlcsnap-2015-07-10-16h24m10s311.png|''Space Dandy'' variation used in early 2014 and in early 2018. Screen_Shot_2018-06-28_at_12.46.18.png|''Adult Swim'' ID variation for Space Dandy used in 2013. AdultSwimToonamiSpaceDandy.png|''Adult Swim'' ID variation for Space Dandy used in early 2014 and in early 2018. vlcsnap-2015-06-23-02h17m15s241.png|"Later" closing ID used from Early-to-mid-2013 to March 29, 2014. Toonami_Disclaimer_2013.jpg|Mature Content ID Bandicam_2016-07-04_17-25-06-315.jpg|Mature Content ID. Daylight Savings 2013 variation. Show IDs vlcsnap-2015-07-10-15h55m57s526.png|''Cowboy Bebop'' (1998-1999/2013-2014)* Vlcsnap-2015-06-29-16h45m18s81.png|''Tenchi Muyo! GXP'' (2002/2013)* vlcsnap-2015-06-28-12h57m49s29.png|''Sym-Bionic Titan'' (2010-2011/2013-2014)* vlcsnap-2015-07-03-03h48m29s134.png|''Naruto'' (2002-2007/2013-2014)* vlcsnap-2015-07-03-03h27m43s227.png|''InuYasha'' (2000-2004/2013-2014)* vlcsnap-2015-07-10-16h45m50s629.png|''Soul Eater'' (2008-2009/2013)* vlcsnap-2015-07-10-16h32m07s077.png|''IGPX'' promo (2005-2006/2013)* vlcsnap-2015-07-10-16h32m28s703.png|''IGPX'' (2005-2006/2013-2014)* vlcsnap-2015-07-10-15h49m07s876.png|''One Piece'' (1999-present/2013-2014)* vlcsnap-2015-07-03-03h47m12s138.png|''Star Wars: The Clone Wars'' promo (2008-2013, 2014/2013-2014)* vlcsnap-2015-07-03-03h41m08s80.png|''Star Wars: The Clone Wars'' (2008-2013, 2014/2013-2014)* vlcsnap-2015-07-10-15h42m19s922.png|''FLCL (Fooly Cooly)'' promo (2000-2001/2013)* vlcsnap-2015-07-10-15h40m23s037.png|''FLCL (Fooly Cooly)'' (2000-2001/2013-2014)* vlcsnap-2015-07-03-03h39m24s62.png|''Samurai Jack'' (2001-2004/2014)* 2014–2015 Toonami Logo 2014.png|On screen logo from mid-2014 to October 31st 2015 AdultSwimToonami201415.png|''Adult Swim'' ID. So far the only one that used Toonami's font. Toonamilaterbump2014.jpg|"Later" closing ID used from April 2014 to October 31st 2015 Toonami_Disclaimer_2014.jpg|Mature Content ID Show IDs vlcsnap-2015-07-10-16h23m33s994.png|''Space Dandy'' (2014) vlcsnap-2015-06-28-12h57m58s116.png|''Sym-Bionic Titan'' (2010-2011/2014)* vlcsnap-2015-07-03-03h39m45s11.png|''Samurai Jack'' (2001-2004/2014)* vlcsnap-2015-07-03-03h41m36s103.png|''Star Wars: The Clone Wars'' (2008-2013, 2014/2014)* vlcsnap-2015-07-03-03h48m55s149.png|''Naruto'' (2002-2007/2014)* vlcsnap-2015-07-10-16h05m52s912.png|''Gurren Lagann'' promo (2007/2014)* vlcsnap-2015-07-10-16h06m18s593.png|''Gurren Lagann'' (2007/2014)* vlcsnap-2015-06-28-12h58m06s196.png|''Dragon Ball Z Kai'' (2009-2015/2014-2015) vlcsnap-2015-06-28-12h58m13s9.png|''InuYasha: The Final Act'' (2009-201?/2014-2015)* vlcsnap-2015-07-10-15h34m56s016.png|''Kill la Kill'' (2013-2014/2015)* vlcsnap-2015-07-10-15h49m57s206.png|''Michiko & Hatchin'' (2008-2009/2015)* vlcsnap-2015-07-10-15h39m25s762.png|''Akame ga Kill'' promo (2014/2015) November 7th–December 19th 2015 (Intruder II T.I.E.) November 7th–December 5th 2015 Toonami on-screen Intruder II-themed logo.png|On screen logo as seen on Pre-Flight promo, Dragon Ball Z Kai Marathon and Samurai Champloo promos on Facebook. AdultSwimToonamiIntruderII.png|''Adult Swim'' ID ToonamiIntruderIIlaterbump2015.png|"Later" closing ID used from November 7th to December 5th 2015 Toonami_Disclaimer_Intruder_II_2015.jpg|Mature Content ID Show IDs ToonamiDBZKaiIntruderIIshowID2015.png|''Dragon Ball Z Kai'' (2009-2015/2015)* ToonamiAkameGaKillIntruderIIshowID2015.png|''Akame ga Kill'' (2014/2015)* ToonamiParasyteIntruderIIshowID2015.png|''Parasyte'' (2014/2015)* Toonami Intruder II Michiko and Hatchin show ID 2015.png|''Michiko & Hatchin'' (2008-2009/2015)* Toonami_Intruder_II_Shippuden_show_ID_2015.png|''Naruto Shippuden'' (2007–2017/2015)* Toonami_Intruder_II_One Piece_show_ID_2015.png|''One Piece'' (1999-present/2015)* Toonami_Intruder_II_Kill_la_Kill_show_ID_2015.png|''Kill la Kill'' (2013-2014/2015)* December 12th 2015 (The Destruction of the GPS Absolution MK.III) ToonamiIlaterbumpsystemreboot2015.png|"Later" closing ID used on December 12th 2015 Toonami_Disclaimer_December_12th_2015.jpg|Mature Content ID Show IDs Toonami_Intruder_II_show_ID_system_reboot_2015_1.png|''Dragon Ball Z Kai'' (2009-2015/2015)* Toonami_Intruder_II_DBZ_Kai_marathon_show_promo_system_reboot_2015.png|''Dragon Ball Z Kai'' promo (2009-2015/2015)* Toonami_Intruder_II_show_ID_system_reboot_2015_2.png|''Akame ga Kill'' (2014/2015)* Toonami_Intruder_II_show_ID_system_reboot_2015_3.png|''Parasyte'' (2014/2015)* Toonami_Intruder_II_show_ID_system_reboot_2015_4.png|''Michiko & Hatchin'' Finale (2008-2009/2015)* Toonami_Intruder_II_show_ID_system_reboot_2015_5.png|''Naruto Shippuden'' (2007–2017/2015)* Toonami_Intruder_II_show_ID_system_reboot_2015_6.png|''One Piece'' (1999-present/2015)* Toonami_Intruder_II_show_ID_system_reboot_2015_7.png|''Kill la Kill'' (2013-2014/2015)* Toonami_Intruder_II_Samurai_Chaploo_show_promo_system_reboot_2015.png|''Samurai Champloo'' promo (2004-2005/2005-2006(original Adult Swim airing)/2015)* 2015–2016 Toonami_on-screen_logo_2_2016.png Toonami_on-screen_logo_2016.png AdultSwimToonami2015.png|''Adult Swim'' ID (variant A) AdultSwimToonami20152.png|''Adult Swim'' ID (variant B) Toonamibump2016.png Toonamibump20162.png| Screen_Shot_2018-06-28_at_13.09.09.png Screen_Shot_2018-06-28_at_13.08.28.png Screen_Shot_2018-06-28_at_13.09.11.png Screen_Shot_2018-06-28_at_13.08.29.png ToonamiIlaterbump2016.png|"Later" closing ID used from December 19th 2015 to October 29th 2016 Toonami_Disclaimer_2015.jpg|Mature Content ID Show IDs ToonamiDBZKaishowID2016.png|''Dragon Ball Z Kai'' (2009–2015/2015–2016)* vlcsnap-2015-12-28-00h45m44s208.png|''One Piece'' promo (1999–present/2015–2016)* ToonamiOnePieceshowID2016.png|''One Piece'' (1999–present/2015–2016)* ToonamiOnePieceshowID20162.png|''One Piece'' (1999–present/2015–2016) 2* DBZToonami2016.png|''Dragon Ball Z Kai'' (2009–2015/2015–2016) 2* Vlcsnap-2016-03-01-22h44m03s780.png|''Akame ga Kill!'' (2014/2015–2016)* ParasyteToonami2016.png|''Parasyte -the maxim-'' (2014–2015/2015–2016)* SamuraiChamplooToonami2016.png|''Samurai Champloo'' (2004–2005/2005–2006 (original Adult Swim airing)/2016)* NarutoShippuden.png|''Naruto Shippuden'' (2007–2017/2015-2016)* KilllaKillToonami2016.png|''Kill la Kill'' (2013–2014/2015–2016)* DimensionWToonami2016.png|''Dimension W'' (2016)* HunterXHunterBump.png|''Hunter x Hunter'' (2011–2014/2016)* IronBloodedOrphans.png|''Mobile Suit Gundam: Iron-Blooded Orphans'' (2015–2016/2016)* ToonamiOnePunchManshowID2016.png|''One-Punch Man'' (2015-present/2016)* ToonamiJoJosBizarreAdventureshowID2016.png|''JoJo's Bizarre Adventure'' (2012-2013/2016)* November 5th–26th 2016 (Intruder III T.I.E.) AdultSwimToonamiIntruderIII.png|''Adult Swim'' ID ToonamiIntruderIIIlaterbump2016.png|"Later" closing ID used from November 5th to 26th 2016 Toonami_Disclaimer_Intruder_III_2016.png|Mature Content ID Show IDs ToonamiDBZKaiIntruderIIIshowID2016.png|''Dragon Ball Z Kai'' (2009–2015/2016)* ToonamiJoJosBizarreAdventureIntruderIIIshowID2016.png|''JoJo's Bizarre Adventure'' (2012-2013/2016)* ToonamiIronBloodedOrphansIntruderIIIshowID2016.png|''Mobile Suit Gundam: Iron-Blooded Orphans'' (2015–2016/2016)* ToonamiHunterHunterIntruderIIIshowID2016.png|''Hunter x Hunter'' (2011–2014/2016–present)* Toonami_Intruder_III_Shippuden_show_ID_2016.png|''Naruto Shippuden'' (2007–2017/2016)* Toonami_Intruder_III_One_Piece_show_ID_2016.png|''One Piece'' (1999-present/2016)* Toonami_Intruder_III_One-Punch_Man_show_ID_2016.png|''One-Punch Man'' (2015-present/2016)* Toonami_Intruder_III_Children_Who_Chase_Lost_Voices_show_ID_2016.png|''Children Who Chase Lost Voices'' (2011/2016) DST* 2016-2018 |-| 2016-2017= Toonami_2017.jpg|On screen logo from November 26th 2016 to May 26th 2018 AdultSwimToonami2016.png|''Adult Swim'' ID used from November 26th 2016 to May 26th 2018 Screen_Shot_2018-06-30_at_00.07.53.png|Used at the end of Intruder III T.I.E. Screen_Shot_2018-06-28_at_11.57.59.png Screen_Shot_2018-06-28_at_11.59.31.png Screen_Shot_2018-06-28_at_12.05.05.png|''Samurai Jack'' S5 variation used in 2017. Screen_Shot_2018-06-28_at_12.19.10.png Screen_Shot_2018-06-28_at_16.10.34.png Screen_Shot_2018-06-28_at_12.30.27.png|''JoJo's Bizzarre Adventure'' variation used in 2017 and 2018. Screen_Shot_2018-06-28_at_12.56.37.png Screen_Shot_2018-06-28_at_12.57.07.png Screen_Shot_2018-06-28_at_13.19.12.png|''FLCL (Fooly Cooly)'' variation used in 2018. Screen_Shot_2018-06-28_at_13.19.41.png|''My Hero Academia'' variation used in 2018. Screen_Shot_2018-06-28_at_12.05.08.png|''Adult Swim'' ID variation for Samurai Jack S5 used in 2017. Screen_Shot_2018-06-28_at_12.19.15.png Screen_Shot_2018-06-28_at_16.10.37.png Screen_Shot_2018-06-28_at_12.30.30.png|''Adult Swim'' ID variation for JoJo's Bizzarre Adventure used in 2017 and 2018. Screen_Shot_2018-06-28_at_12.56.42.png Screen_Shot_2018-06-28_at_12.57.10.png Screen_Shot_2018-06-28_at_13.19.15.png|''Adult Swim'' ID variation for FLCL (Fooly Cooly) used in 2018. Screen_Shot_2018-06-28_at_13.19.44.png|''Adult Swim'' ID variation for 'My Hero Academia'' used in 2018. ToonamiIlaterbump2017.png|"Later" closing ID used from November 26th 2016 to October 28th 2017 Toonami Disclaimer 2016.png|Mature Content ID Show IDs ToonamiDBZKaishowID20162.png|''Dragon Ball Z Kai'' (2009–2015/2016)* ToonamiJoJosBizarreAdventureshowID20162.jpg|''JoJo's Bizarre Adventure'' (2012-2013/2016-2017)* ToonamiJoJosBizarreAdventureshowID20163.png|''JoJo's Bizarre Adventure'' (2012-2013/2016-2017)* 2 JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: Stardust Crusaders (2014-2015/2017)* ToonamiIronBloodedOrphansshowID20162.png|''Mobile Suit Gundam: Iron-Blooded Orphans'' (2015–2016/2016)* ToonamiHunterHuntershowID2016.png|''Hunter x Hunter'' (2011–2014/2016)* Toonami_Shippuden_show_ID_2016_2.png|''Naruto Shippuden'' (2007–2017/2016)* ToonamiOnePieceshowID20163.png|''One Piece'' (1999-present/2016)* ToonamiOnePunchManshowID20162.png|''One-Punch Man'' (2015-present/2016)* ToonamiDragonBallSupershowID2017.png|''Dragon Ball Super'' (2015-2018/2017)* Screen_Shot_2018-01-12_at_14.15.32.png|''Dragon Ball Z Kai'' (2009–2015/2017)* 2 ToonamiGundamUnicornshowID2017.png|''Mobile Suit Gundam Unicorn RE:0096'' (2016/2017)* Screen_Shot_2018-01-12_at_14.16.22.png|''Hunter x Hunter'' (2011–2014/2017)* 2 Screen_Shot_2018-01-12_at_14.16.54.png|''Naruto Shippuden'' (2007–2017/2017)* 2 Screen_Shot_2018-01-12_at_14.17.28.png|''One Piece'' (1999-present/2017)* 2 Screen_Shot_2018-01-12_at_14.17.54.png|''One-Punch Man'' (2015-present/2017)* 2 ToonamiGITS_SACshowID2017.png|''Ghost in the Shell: Stand Alone Complex'' (2002-2003/2017)* ToonamiSamuraiJackshowID2017.png|''Samurai Jack'' S5 (2017)* ToonamiAttackonTitansshowID2017.png|''Attack on Titan'' S2 (2017)* Toonami_Tokyo_Ghoul_show_ID_2017_2.png|''Tokyo Ghoul'' (2014–2015/2017)* Toonami Lupin the 3rd show ID 2017.png|''Lupin the 3rd'' (2015-2016/2017)* Toonami Outlaw Star show ID 2017.png|''Outlaw Star'' (1998/2017)* Toonami Cowboy Bebop show ID 2017.png|''Cowboy Bebop'' (1998-1999/2017)* ToonamiIronBloodedOrphansshowID2017.png|''Mobile Suit Gundam: Iron-Blooded Orphans'' S2 (2016-2017/2017)* Toonami Ghost in the Shell show ID 2017.png|''Ghost in the Shell: 2nd GIG'' (2004-2005/2017)* |-| 2017-2018= Toonami 2018.png|On screen logo from November 25th 2017 to May 26th 2018 Toonami_2018_2.jpg Screen_Shot_2018-01-08_at_12.54.05.png AdultSwimToonami2017.png|''Adult Swim'' ID Screen_Shot_2018-01-08_at_12.54.22.png Screen_Shot_2018-06-28_at_13.15.20.png Screen_Shot_2018-06-28_at_13.17.57.png Screen_Shot_2018-06-28_at_13.17.04.png Screen_Shot_2018-06-28_at_13.46.10.png|''FLCL (Fooly Cooly)'' S2 variation used in June-October 2018. Screen_Shot_2018-06-28_at_13.15.24.png Screen_Shot_2018-06-28_at_13.46.12.png|''Adult Swim'' ID variation for FLCL (Fooly Cooly) S2 used in 2018. ToonamiIlaterbump2018.png|"Later" closing ID used from November 25th 2017 to May 26th 2018 Bandicam_2017-11-26_14-42-46-103.png|Mature Content ID Show IDs ToonamiDBZKaishowID20172.png|''Dragon Ball Z Kai'' (2009–2015/2017-2018)* Bandicam 2017-12-03 16-03-38-115.png|''Dragon Ball Super'' (2015-2018/2017-2018)* Bandicam_2017-12-03_16-04-43-902.png|''Black Clover'' (2017-present/2017-2018)* Bandicam 2017-12-03 16-05-12-334.png|''JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: Stardust Crusaders'' (2012-2013/2017-2018)* Bandicam 2017-12-03 16-05-49-227.png|''Mobile Suit Gundam: Iron-Blooded Orphans'' S2 (2016–2017/2017-2018)* Bandicam 2017-12-03 16-06-10-756.png|''Hunter x Hunter'' (2011–2014/2017-2018)* Bandicam 2017-12-03 16-06-38-067.png|''Lupin the 3rd'' (2015-2016/2017-2018)* Bandicam 2017-12-03 16-06-56-438.png|''Naruto Shippuden'' (2007–2017/2017-2018)* Bandicam 2017-12-03 16-08-41-176.png|''Outlaw Star'' (1998/2017-2018)* Bandicam 2017-12-03 16-07-39-165.png|''Cowboy Bebop'' (1998-1999/2017-2018)* Bandicam 2017-12-03 16-08-13-491.png|''Ghost in the Shell'' (2002-2005/2017-2018)* Screen_Shot_2018-03-21_at_17.22.06.png|''Space Dandy'' (2014/2018)* Screen_Shot_2018-08-09_at_15.08.43.jpg|''Countdown'' T.I.E. Rerun Up Next bumper (2017/2018)* Screen_Shot_2018-04-08_at_12.20.07.png|''Scavengers'' (2016/2018) Screen_Shot_2018-04-15_at_11.07.27.png|''FLCL (Fooly Cooly)'' (2000-present/2018)* (2000-2001/2018)* Screen_Shot_2018-05-06_at_11.50.20.png|''My Hero Academia'' (2016-present/2018)* March 18th-April 15th 2017 (Toonami 20 Year Anniversary) Toonami_on-screen_logo_20th_Anniversary_March_2017.png Toonami_on-screen_logo_20th_Anniversary_March_2017_4.png Toonami_on-screen_logo_20th_Anniversary_March_2017_6.png Toonami on-screen logo 20th Anniversary March 2017 5.png Toonami_on-screen_logo_20th_Anniversary_March_2017_2.png Toonami_on-screen_logo_20th_Anniversary_March_2017_3.png Toonami20thFacebook.jpg|Toonami ID with "20th Anniversary" underneath Toonami (Facebook Banner) Adult_Swim_Toonami_20th_Anniversary_March_2017_4.png|''Adult Swim'' ID Adult_Swim_Toonami_20th_Anniversary_March_2017.png Adult_Swim_Toonami_20th_Anniversary_March_2017_Red.png Adult_Swim_Toonami_20th_Anniversary_March_2017_Purple.png Adult_Swim_Toonami_20th_Anniversary_March_2017_Yellow.png Adult_Swim_Toonami_20th_Anniversary_March_2017_Blue.png Adult_Swim_Toonami_20th_Anniversary_March_2017_2.png Adult_Swim_Toonami_20th_Anniversary_March_2017_3.png Adult_Swim_Toonami_20th_Anniversary_March_2017_Green.png Toonamilaterbump20thanniversary2017.png|"Later" closing ID used from March 18th to April 15th 2017 Toonami_Disclaimer_20th_Anniversary_March_2017.png|Mature Content ID Show IDs ToonamiSamuraiJackshowID20172.png|''Samurai Jack'' S5 (2017)* ToonamiDragonBallSupershowID20172.png|''Dragon Ball Super'' (2015-2018/2017)* ToonamiDragonBallSupershowID20173.png|''Dragon Ball Super'' (2015-2018/2017)* 2 ToonamiDragonBallSupershowPromo2017.png|''Dragon Ball Super'' promo (2015-2018/2017)* Toonami_Sand_Whale_and_Me_show_promo_2017.png|''Sand Whale and Me'' promo (2017)* ToonamiDBZKaishowID2017.png|''Dragon Ball Z Kai'' (2009–2015/2017)* ToonamiJoJosBizarreAdventureshowID2017.png|''JoJo's Bizarre Adventure'' (2012-2013/2017)* ToonamiGundamUnicornshowID20172.png|''Mobile Suit Gundam Unicorn RE:0096'' (2016/2017)* ToonamiGundamUnicornshowID20173.png|''Mobile Suit Gundam Unicorn RE:0096'' (2016/2017)* 2 ToonamiHunterHuntershowID2017.png|''Hunter x Hunter'' (2011–2014/2017)* ToonamiHunterHuntershowID20172.png|''Hunter x Hunter'' (2011–2014/2017)* 2 Toonami_Shippuden_show_ID_2017.png|''Naruto Shippuden'' (2007–2017/2017)* ToonamiOnePieceshowID2017.png|''One Piece'' (1999-present/2017)* ToonamiGITS_SACshowID20172.png|''Ghost in the Shell: Stand Alone Complex'' (2002-2005/2017)* Toonami_Tokyo_Ghoul_show_promo_2017.png|''Tokyo Ghoul'' promo (2014–2015/2017)* Toonami_Tokyo_Ghoul_show_ID_2017.png|''Tokyo Ghoul'' (2014–2015/2017)* AOTS2Toonami2017.jpg|''Attack On Titan Season 2'' promo (2017) November 4th–25th 2017 (Countdown T.I.E.) Toonami_on-screen_Countdown_T.I.E.-themed_logo.png|On screen logo from November 4th to 25th 2017 AdultSwimToonamiCountdownTIE.png|''Adult Swim'' ID (Generic) AdultSwimToonamiCountdownTIEWeek1.png|''Adult Swim'' ID (Week 1) AdultSwimToonamiCountdownTIEWeek2.png|''Adult Swim'' ID (Week 2) AdultSwimToonamiCountdownTIEWeek3.png|''Adult Swim'' ID (Week 3) ToonamiCountdownIlaterbump2017.png|"Later" closing ID used from November 4th to 25th 2017 Toonami_Disclaimer_Countdown_2017.png|Mature Content ID Show IDs Week 1 Bandicam 2017-11-05 16-49-38-890.png|''Dragon Ball Super'' (2015-2018/2017)* Bandicam 2017-11-05 16-49-46-424.png|''Dragon Ball Z Kai'' (2009–2015/2017)* Bandicam 2017-11-05 16-49-55-986.png|''JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: Stardust Crusaders'' (2014-2015/2017)* Bandicam 2017-11-05 16-50-01-057.png|''Mobile Suit Gundam: Iron-Blooded Orphans '' S2 (2016–2017/2017)* Bandicam 2017-11-05 16-50-11-288.png|''Hunter x Hunter'' (2011–2014/2017)* Bandicam 2017-11-05 16-50-21-568.png|''Lupin the 3rd'' (2015-2016/2017)* Bandicam 2017-11-05 16-50-28-252.png|''Naruto Shippuden'' (2007–2017/2017)* Bandicam 2017-11-05 16-50-35-046.png|''Outlaw Star'' (1998/2017)* Bandicam 2017-11-05 16-50-42-090.png|''Cowboy Bebop'' (1998-1999/2017)* Bandicam 2017-11-05 16-50-49-325.png|''Ghost in the Shell'' (2002-2005/2017)* Week 2 Toonami_Countdown_T.I.E._Dragon_Ball_Super_show_ID_2017_Week_2.png|''Dragon Ball Super'' (2015-2018/2017)* Toonami_Countdown_T.I.E._DBZ_Kai_show_ID_2017_Week_2.png|''Dragon Ball Z Kai'' (2009–2015/2017)* Toonami_Countdown_T.I.E._JoJo's_Bizarre_Adventure_show_ID_2017_Week_2.png|''JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: Stardust Crusaders'' (2012-2013/2017)* Toonami_Countdown_T.I.E._Iron_Blooded_Orphans_show_ID_2017_Week_2.png|''Mobile Suit Gundam: Iron-Blooded Orphans '' S2 (2016–2017/2016-2017)* Toonami_Countdown_T.I.E._Hunter_x_Hunter_show_ID_2017_Week_2.png|''Hunter x Hunter'' (2011–2014/2017)* Toonami_Countdown_T.I.E._Lupin_the_3rd_show_ID_2017_Week_2.png|''Lupin the 3rd'' (2015-2016/2017)* Toonami_Countdown_T.I.E._Shippuden_show_ID_2017_Week_2.png|''Naruto Shippuden'' (2007–2017/2017)* Toonami_Countdown_T.I.E._Outlaw_Star_show_ID_2017_Week_2.png|''Outlaw Star'' (1998/2017)* Toonami_Countdown_T.I.E._Cowboy_Bebop_show_ID_2017_Week_2.png|''Cowboy Bebop'' (1998-1999/2017)* Toonami_Countdown_T.I.E._Ghost_in_the_Shell_show_ID_2017_Week_2.png|''Ghost in the Shell'' (2002-2005/2017)* Week 3 (Corrupted) Toonami_Countdown_T.I.E._Dragon_Ball_Super_show_ID_2017_Week_3.png|''Dragon Ball Super'' (2015-2018/2017)* Toonami_Countdown_T.I.E._DBZ_Kai_show_ID_2017_Week_3.png|''Dragon Ball Z Kai'' (2009–2015/2017)* Toonami_Countdown_T.I.E._JoJo's_Bizarre_Adventure_show_ID_2017_Week_3.png|''JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: Stardust Crusaders'' (2012-2013/2017)* Toonami_Countdown_T.I.E._Iron_Blooded_Orphans_show_ID_2017_Week_3.png|''Mobile Suit Gundam: Iron-Blooded Orphans '' S2 (2016–2017/2016-2017)* Toonami_Countdown_T.I.E._Hunter_x_Hunter_show_ID_2017_Week_3.png|''Hunter x Hunter'' (2011–2014/2017)* Toonami_Countdown_T.I.E._Lupin_the_3rd_show_ID_2017_Week_3.png|''Lupin the 3rd'' (2015-2016/2017)* Toonami_Countdown_T.I.E._Shippuden_show_ID_2017_Week_3.png|''Naruto Shippuden'' (2007–2017/2017)* Toonami_Countdown_T.I.E._Outlaw_Star_show_ID_2017_Week_3.png|''Outlaw Star'' (1998/2017)* Toonami_Countdown_T.I.E._Cowboy_Bebop_show_ID_2017_Week_3.png|''Cowboy Bebop'' (1998-1999/2017)* Toonami_Countdown_T.I.E._Ghost_in_the_Shell_show_ID_2017_Week_3.png|''Ghost in the Shell'' (2002-2005/2017)* March 31st 2018 (April Fools) (Japanese) 20c3ad36244487f9a9ecc2f9d731c089.png Toonami - April Fools 2018 AS.jpg|''Adult Swim'' (アダルトスイム (Japanese katakana)) ID Screen_Shot_2018-06-28_at_13.40.44.png|''FLCL (Fooly Cooly)'' S2 variation used on April Fools Day 2018. Screen_Shot_2018-06-28_at_13.41.00.png|''Adult Swim'' (泳ぐ大人 (Japanese kanji)) ID variation for FLCL (Fooly Cooly) S2 used on April Fools Day 2018. Toonami - April Fools 2018 Later.jpg|"Later" closing ID used on April Fools Day 2018. Toonami - April Fools 2018 Warning.jpg|Mature Content ID Show IDs Toonami - April Fools 2018 FLCL.jpg|''FLCL (Fooly Cooly)'' (2000-present/2018)* FLCL Alternative (2018)* Toonami - April Fools 2018 MindGame.jpg|''Mind Game'' (2004/2018)* Toonami - April Fools 2018 JojosBizarreAdventure.jpg|''JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: Stardust Crusaders'' (2014-2015/2018)* Toonami - April Fools 2018 HxH.jpg|''Hunter x Hunter'' (2011–2014/2018)* Toonami - April Fools 2018 NarutoShippuden.jpg|''Naruto Shippuden'' (2007–2017/2018)* Toonami - April Fools 2018 SpaceDandy.jpg|''Space Dandy'' (2014/2018)* Toonami - April Fools 2018 CowboyBebop.jpg|''Cowboy Bebop'' (1998-1999/2018)* Toonami - April Fools 2018 GhostintheShell.jpg|''Ghost in the Shell'' (2002-2005/2018)* Toonami - April Fools 2018 Scavengers.jpg|''Scavengers'' (2016/2018) 2018-present Toonami_Mid-2018.png|On screen logo from June 2nd 2018 to present Toonami_Mid-2018_2.png| Toonamilogo2018.png| AdultSwimToonami2018.png|''Adult Swim'' ID AdultSwimToonami20182.png| Screen_Shot_2018-07-29_at_13.40.03.png| Screen_Shot_2018-07-29_at_13.42.05.png| Screen_Shot_2018-06-03_at_22.55.25.png|"Later" closing ID used from June 2nd 2018 to present Toonami_Disclaimer_2018.png|Mature Content ID Show IDs Screen_Shot_2018-06-03_at_22.33.12.png|''Dragon Ball Super'' (2015-2018/2018-present)* Screen_Shot_2018-06-03_at_22.33.32.png|''Dragon Ball Z Kai'' (2009–2015/2018)* Screen_Shot_2018-06-03_at_22.34.21.png|''My Hero Academia'' (2016-present/2018-present)* Screen_Shot_2018-06-03_at_22.36.12.png|''FLCL (Fooly Cooly)'' (2000-present/2018-present)* FLCL Progressive (2018)* Screen_Shot_2018-06-03_at_22.53.46.png|''JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: Stardust Crusaders'' (2014-2015/2018)* JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: Diamond Is Unbreakable (2016/2018-present)* Screen_Shot_2018-06-03_at_22.54.11.png|''Hunter x Hunter'' (2011–2014/2018-present)* Screen_Shot_2018-06-03_at_22.54.23.png|''Black Clover'' (2017-present/2018-present)* Screen_Shot_2018-06-03_at_22.54.29.png|''Naruto Shippuden'' (2007–2017/2018-present)* Screen_Shot_2018-06-03_at_22.55.02.png|''Space Dandy'' (2014/2018)* Screen_Shot_2018-06-03_at_22.55.10.png|''Cowboy Bebop'' (1998-1999/2018-present)* Screen_Shot_2018-06-03_at_22.55.18.png|''Lupin the 3rd'' (2015-2016/2018-present)* Screen Shot 2018-07-01 at 12.04.52.png|''Pop Team Epic'' (2018)* Screen_Shot_2018-08-12_at_14.49.23.png|''One-Punch Man'' (2015-present/2018-present)* Screen_Shot_2018-08-19_at_22.40.45.png|''Attack on Titan'' S3 (2018)* Screen_Shot_2018-08-19_at_23.09.17.png|''Hunter x Hunter'' (2011–2014/2018-present)* 2 Screen_Shot_2018-08-19_at_23.09.58.png|''Black Clover'' (2017-present/2018-present)* 2 Screen_Shot_2018-08-19_at_23.10.45.png|''Naruto Shippuden'' (2007–2017/2018-present)* 2 Category:Cartoon Network Category:Adult Swim Category:1990s television programs Category:1997 Category:2000s television programs Category:2012 Category:2010s television programs Category:Toonami Category:Television programming blocks Category:Special logos